


Happy Candlenights

by genericfanatic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Big family, F/M, family holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Fitzroy brings home his new girlfriend Rainer for the holidays
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Happy Candlenights

**Author's Note:**

> So I missed Candlenights by a bit. Sue me.

“Please speak up if you feel uncomfortable at all,” Fitzroy said, “She’s very...nurturing, but somewhat overzealous.” 

Rainer chuckled at him, taking his hand as he helped her out of the carriage, though she just kinda floated down anyway. “She’s your mother, Fitz,” She said, “I think a little bit of overzealous-ness is warranted.”

He sighed, “You haven’t met her yet,” he said, “Just...trust me.” 

She rolled his eyes at him. He’d been overdramatic the whole way there. Well, he was always overdramatic. Over-overdramatic? But his mother, upon hearing he had a girlfriend had sent her a letter inviting her over for Candlenights. Candlenights wasn’t big in her own family, so she’d talked with her dads, and they agreed they’d go out on a destination trip for the holiday, and she could come to the Maplecourts. 

She looked up at the house. It was trying to pass for a simple village cottage, with the woodworking and the roof down to the chimney….and it would have worked except fot the fact it was HUGE. It was like someone had taken one of those little cottages and blew some air into it until it expanded like a balloon. Fitzroy had mentioned having a large family but this...this was something else. 

Fitzroy stopped in front of the door. “One...one more thing,” he said, “Uhhhh I haven’t, um, told them about my magic,” He said, making her eyebrows shoot up, “It was far too embarrassing, so I just...said I had transferred over to Wiggenstaffs as a...as a hero.” HE swallowed, “Look it was a while ago, and I didn’t know how to pull out of it once I had told them so I just...It kind of snowballed, and I’m really sorry, I know I can’t ask you to lie for me, but--” 

She put a finger to his lips. “Fitz,” she said, “I get it, ok?” 

He swallowed, “You do?”

“Yeah,” she said, “It’s Candlenights, it’s a time for celebration and happiness and stuff. You got in too deep, because that’s what you do,”

“Hey!” 

“And it’ll be fine. We just, won’t talk about it too much, and when it comes up, we’ll follow each other’s lead.” 

Fitzroy smiled at her, then leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You’re the absolute best.” 

She winked at him, “I know,” and he knocked on the door. 

With less than a second’s warning, the door burst open, and a very large elf woman was in the doorway, “Fitzroy!” She called, “Oh, goodness you’re HOME!” 

She picked him up in a bonecrushing hug, while Rainer sat to the side and oggled at their resemblance. She was taller than him, though not by much, and had his same auburn hair, greying at the sides. Her arms were thick with what was once muscle as sturdy as Fitzroy’s, now fallen into some level of disuse. Still, she was cheerful and bright, and there was no mistaking her as Fitzroy’s mother. 

“Mama,” Fitzroy whined, “Breathing! It’s important.”

“Oh, hush,” she said, pulling away to pinch at his cheeks, “A strapping boy like you can handle a simple hug from his mama. Oh!” Her attention turned to Rainer, who suddenly felt like a deer in headlights, “And this must be the lovely Rainer Michelle I’ve heard so much about.”

“Mama….” Fitzroy whined in embarrassment.

Rainer smiled, “Pleased to meet you Mrs.--HNGH!” Rainer couldn’t finish speaking, as she couldn’t breath either, Mrs. Maplecourt coming up and squishing her, chair and all, in her arms. 

“Mama!” Fitzroy shouted, “Boundaries! We talked about this!” 

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry dear,” She said, releasing Rainer who reeled back a bit, “I just got so excited. I’m a hugger deary, you’ll have to forgive me.” 

Rainer coughed a bit, breath returning to her, “It’s no problem, Mrs. (cough cough cough) Maplecourt.” 

The elf smiled, “Now, I’ll have none of that now,” she said, “Everyone around here calls me Mama, or Mama Maple. Mrs. Maplecourt makes me sound so stuffy.” 

Rainer chuckled, looking over at Fitzroy, who was full of stuffiness. He pouted ever so slightly. “Is the rest of the family here?” he asked, following her into the house. 

“Oh goodness no,,” Mama Maple said, taking both their bags for them inside, “You came just second after Brinren and the kids.” She sighed, “It’s going to be a small turnout this year. So many people were busy!” 

Rainer tried to repress a snort as she saw Mama Maple’s pout was identical to her sons. “Mama,” Fitzroy said, “You know not EVERYONE can be here all the time. I mean, if they did, the house might explode.”

Rainer’s eyes went wide. How many family members were there? 

“SNEAK ATTACK!” A voice came from the second story, dropping down on Fitzroy. Rainer laughed as a teenage half-elf girl flattened Fitzroy to the ground. She was not nearly as big, but she was tall, a long braid going down her back. “Woohoo!” She shouted, “I got you!” 

Fitzroy bucked her off like a stubborn horse, “It doesn’t count as a sneak attack if you shout ‘sneak attack!’ he chastised her. 

“I still got you!” She said, smugly.

Fitzroy rolled his eyes, “That;s because I didn’t want my little sister to brain herself by jumping off the second story, dingus,” he said, standing up, “Come here, before you embarrass me more.”

The girl stood up with him, and was led to Rainer, “Oooh, it’s the girlfriend!” She said, “I had a bet with Bellua that you were just something he made up in his letters. Or did he hire you to come be his girlfriend?” She said, staring Rainer down, then gasped, “OR did he lie about you being his girlfriend and now you’re here as a favor to him and are PRETENDING to be his girlfriend while you’re both secretly fighting down your feelings for each other?!”

Fitzroy knocked her on the head, “You read too much,” He said, “Primrora, meet my real-life actual girlfriend, Rainer. Rainer, meet the thorn in my side.” She punched his ribs. 

Rainer laughed at the display. She was an only child, but she’d always had some level of envy for the semi-bullying relationships siblings had. “Hi, Primrora,” She said, “Fitzroy’s mentioned you. He says you’re very bright, and quite the acrobat.”

Primrora barked out a laugh while Fitzroy gasped in horror. “Rainer!” he protested, “That was said in confidence! You can’t go telling her these things!” he put an arm around her and faced Primrora, “Her head will get too big, and it’ll throw her off balance.

Primrora stuck her tongue out at him. 

Mama Maple came back downstairs, and it was only then Rainer realized she had left in the first place, “All right,” she said, “Since there aren’t too many people this year, I set you both up in Fitzroy’s old room. Now, I know you two are young and in love, and I’m hardly a prude so I won’t keep you in separate rooms. But I will say that there are children in this house, so please don’t be too loud.”

Both Rainer and Fitzroy went beet red so fast, Rainer was glad she was already sitting or she might faint. As it was, Fitzroy was looking a little wobbly, as he carefully removed his hand from her shoulders. Primrora clapped her hands over her ears, “Lalalalala Nope, nuh-uh, not going to think about my brother having sex, nope nope nope nope.” 

“Oh, honestly,” Mama Maple said, patting her daughter’s hair, “One day you might bring someone over and I’ll give you the same lecture.”

“NOPE!” Primrora said, walking dramatically away, “Not happening, NOT gonna happen. Do not want, never never never, no.” 

Mama Maple sighed, but turned back to Rainer, “Come, deary,” she said, “Everyone else is in the kitchen.”

Rainer took a deep breath and followed her to where Primrora had stalked off to.

And that, is when things got….odd.

In the kitchen, she saw Primrora sitting on top of the ice box, which couldn’t have been comfortable. On the ground level, though, there was an orc woman and a human man chopping vegetables, a dwarf with their beard braided to indicate they were Dokhani, or no-gender, chasing three little male dwarfs that only went up to her knee, and an old gnome grumpily sitting in his chair, watching the happenings. 

“These are…” Rainer leaned into Fitzroy, “They’re all related to you?”

Fitzroy smiled, “In one way or another,” he said, “Everyone!” The business all stopped (partially as the dwarf had all three of the dwarf children hanging by their heels in their hand, “I’d like to introduce Lady Rainer Michelle, my girlfriend up at Wiggenstaffs.”

The family all smiled (except the old gnome, but she wasn’t sure he actually heard Fitzroy) and the orc woman and the man both came up, “Wonderful to meet you,” the man said, shaking her hand with both of his. He was balding, but not incredibly old yet, “I’m Fitzroy’s father, Reginald. I was so happy to hear he was bringing someone home for the holidays.” 

As he smiled, she could see a little of Fitzroy in his smile. “It’s wonderful to meet you,” she said.

The Orc woman was next, and she looked older as well, “I’m Uva, Fitz’s cousin.”

“She was married to Mama’s great-grandson,” Fitzroy said to explain, then frowned, “Or was it great-great grandson?”

Uva shrugged, “Who knows. Cousin’s easier.” Rainer chuckled. 

“Hi!” The dwarf said over the struggling children they were juggling in their arms, “Brimren, Cousin works for me too. Sorry I can’t shake your hand, I think I’m going to have to put these ones down.” The three boys in her arms shrieked in protest, “None of that now! It is way past your naptime.” 

They made their way out, “What are the boys names?”

Fitzroy reached for one of the cookies that had been set out, but got his hand smacked away by Uva. “Um, Er, Uh.” he said. 

She raised her eyebrows at him, “You...don’t know their names?” 

He snorted, “No, no, that IS their names. Umnom, Ermmond, and Uhdnar Maplecourt. Um, Er, and Uh.”

Rainer squinted at him, trying to figure out if he was messing with her. However, looking over to Reginald, he shrugged, showing it was true. 

“And this,” Fitzroy said leading her to the old gnome in the chair, “Is my dear sweet nephew Alver.”

“Huh?!” The gnome said, sitting up, “Who are you, what do you want?”

“It’s me, Alver!” Fitzroy said, leaning toward him and raising his voice, “It’s Fitzroy!” 

Alver squinted at him, “Uncle Fitzroy?” he asked. Fitzroy nodded. “Thought you were at nighty night school?”

“No, I transferred, remember, I’m…” Fitzroy sighed as Alver gave a loud snore. He patted his back, “Never mind, little nephew.” He looked up at Rainer, “Alver was a great and noble knight in his day. He slayed many a foe, and saved many a damsel.”

Rainer smirked at him, “You want to go out saving Damsels, eh?” 

Fitzroy smiled, kissing her hand, “Only if the Damsel so requests. Though she is more than capable of saving herself.”

“Ooooh,” Primrora said, making kissy faces at him from her spot on the icebox. 

“Come on, Prim,” Reginald called to her, “Get down from there and help me with these vegetables.”

They fell into a bit of a pattern, Uva calling most of the shots and telling people to take things where, chop this, mix that, No Prim, don’t lick the spoon! Rainer stayed a bit back, not much of a cook herself, and instead watched the family of so many different people. “I’m Liz’s fourth husband,” a voice said near her. 

Rainer jumped, seeing Reginald standing beside her. He nodded his head, leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Lisavetta traveled a lot in her youth as a warrior. Her first husband was an Orc named Zok. He died of old age, she mourned, and then married a dwarf crafter who made her weapons, named Bhalbrek. He died, she mourned, and then married a gnome named Yefiz.”

Rainer nodded, as he gestured to a wall covered in portraits. Like, floor to ceiling, covered in portraits of people, individuals, groups of people, staged and relaxed, serious and silly. Many featured Mama Maple, and many people with a slight point to their ears and the auburn hair, tall and strong and muscular. 

She looked back to see Alver, and noticed the slight elf point to his ears, differing just a bit from his gnome features, “I see,” she said, floating alongside the walls, and finding a portrait of Fitzroy and Primrora. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but...why doesn’t she marry an elf? Or someone with a similar lifespan.”

Reginald smirked, “Her mother asks the same thing. Bhalbrek lived the longest, and even then they didn’t have long. I think her family thinks she considers us--her husbands--more like pets than people.”

Rainer nodded slowly, trying to follow him, “And….she doesn’t. Of course.”

“Of course not,” he said, “She’s filled with too much love for that, pure true love. All her kids have it too, and more than a few of her grandchildren.” He smiled at the portraits. “She loves all her family, no matter how many generations removed. She’s had to bury some of her own children and grandchildren. But when I met her, her love for all her family, alive or not, was genuine. All her families like that.” He gave her a wink, “Including Fitzroy.”

She smiled at all the happy faces. “Is this the lead up to some form of shovel talk?” She asked, “Because I have to warn you, I’m a necromancer. Might not go as expected.” 

He barked out a laugh and smiled, which was good. Rainer only realized after the words came out of her mouth how the words might have sounded. “He mentioned you were skilled with magic.” She smiled. His laugh was just like Fitzroy’s. “No, no, I say it because, well...Fitzroy also has his mother’s sense of dramatics. And some mistake it for being disingenuous. I just wanted to reassure you.” he sighed, “And to get a break. Sometimes so many people is….too many. And you looked like you could use a break too.” 

She smiled, “At my house there’s just me and my dads,” she said, “We’re more of a Midsummer Solstice family.”

He smiled, “Lots of costumes and festivities?” He said, “I can see it.” 

There was a knock on the door, “Oop, that’ll be Bellua,” He said, “Ready for more overzealous relatives?”

Rainer cricked her neck, “Bring it on.” 

Reginald opened the door to a pair of orc women, one tall with her hair cut short, the other also tall, though a little less, with auburn hair tied in a braid like Primrora, and with just a tiny point to her ears.

The auburn haired orc’s eyes fell on Rainer. “You’re Fitzroy’s girlfriend?”

Rainer cleared her throat, “I am indeed.”

With that, she was once again scooped up, chair and all into someone’s arms. “I knew it! I told Primrora he wasn’t lying!”

“Bells,” the other orc said, “Humans have fragile lungs. They need to breath.”

“Oh! Sorry!” she said, setting Rainer down. Sensing the imminent hug, Rainer had taken a deep breath, but she couldn’t deny being happy to be let down. She was fine with hugs, but did have a preference of no broken ribs. “I’m just so excited to meet you! I’m Bellua, I’m basically Fitz’s older sister. I was so happy to hear he was dating! You have to tell me everything about yourself.”

“Oh,” Rainer said, “Yeah, alright, um, what, uh, what do you want to know?” 

She was saved by the proverbial bell as three sets of feet tumbled down the stairs, yelling “AUNTY BELLS!” as the triplets tumbled into Bellua’s arms. 

Fitzroy ran in as well, sliding to a stop at the end of the hall. Bella snarled, gearing up, a child on her back, arm, and leg. 

With a yell, Fitzroy charged and the both of them were rolling on the floor, dwarf children flying everywhere. Their parent came chasing the three down the stairs, head in their hand as they saw the chaos that had erupted. 

The other orc beckoned Rainer a bit back into the safety zone as all of them rolled around. Primrora came into the hallway as well, tossing little crackers and nuts into the brawl. “Every time they get together they’re like this,” the orc said, “I’m Zidvi. Bellua’s girlfriend, good to meet you.”

Rainer shook her hand, “How long does this go on?” she asked, watching Bellua attempt to put Fitzroy in a chokehold.

Zidvi smirked, “Usually until Bells pins Fitzroy down. Or Mama Maple comes in and splits them up.” She nodded over to where Brinwen was biting her nails watching the triplets spin around above and between the fighting pair. “She’ll do it if Brinwen is too close to a heart attack.”

Rainer frowned, “What if Fitzroy wins?”

Zidvi snorted, “Hasn’t happened yet.” 

Rainer bit her lip, “Bet you cooking duties under Uva that he’ll win.” 

Zidvi squinted at her, silently appraising. “I’ll take that action,” she said, putting out her hand, “Good to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

In about 5 more minutes (and many many pained noises from Brinwen) Fitzroy was pinned, Bellua sitting on his back, and each of the triplets holding down a limb as they giggled madly. 

“Ha!” Zidvi said, turning to Rainer, “Tell Uva I’ll be upstairs taking a nap in Bell’s room. And welcome to the chaos.”

Fitzroy felt awful when he found out Rainer had bet on him and he’d lost. She kissed his face and reassured him she was quite happy to help out, as long as she helped out beside him. 

Uva was a bit annoyed that Zidvi had gotten out of following her lead. A lot of Maplecourt preparations seemed to require incredible strength and physical ability. But Rainer was able to impress everyone with some magical spells, some Bigsby’s hand and some fun fireballs to cook things. 

As she helped, more and more people started arriving...and as they stared, impressed, she realized there wasn’t actually a magic user among them. Some fighters, barbarians, rogues, monks, even a low-level ranger or two….but no one who really used magic.

And there were a lot of them. As they worked on the meal, the house filled with orcs, gnomes, dwarves, and some human relatives of Reginald. There were others too, a tiefling and a dragonborn mixed in, even a couple halfling children who seemed to be adopted, running along with Um, Er, and Uh. 

“So,” Rainer said, “Mama Maple had one child by her first husband, one by her second, 2 by her 3rd and now 2 by Reginald.”

Fitzroy nodded, passing her a potato to chop. “It’s not a quiz, you know. I don’t even know how most of the people here are related to me. Mama does, and that’s enough for the rest of us.”

“Shushushush,” She bade him, screwing up her face as she cut the potatoes into small cubes, “When you were growing up, your parents and sister were around, obviously. Uva moved in when you were young with her daughter Bellua, after her husband died.” 

Fitzroy nodded again, “Bellua was only a few years older than me. She became essentially another sister, while Uva was...I dunno, an aunt? Mama and Dad were never very strict, so she was kinda in charge of discipline.”

Rainer hummed, absorbing the information, “And then, your nephew Alver moved in a few years later, when he was diagnosed with...he called them mind-mites?”

“It’s just Alzheimer’s.” Fitzroy said, “It’s only gotten worse in recent years, but he was still good, and inspired me to become a knight.” He looked around, there were a good 20 people there now, “That was everyone who was here with me. Some people here grew up here as well, but most just come for holidays. Actually, some people here are just like….adopted or picked up, and I don’t mean as kids, they were fully grown adults who just got absorbed into the family.”

Rainer smiled at it. “Sounds like a nice home.” She said, “But I am going to need a chart at some point to figure this all out.”

Fitzroy chuckled as Rainer used mage hand to gather all the chopped potatoes up and put them into a giant vat. “Hey Rainer,” Primrora said, coming up, “Can you help me with something upstairs?”

Rainer handed her knife over to Fitzroy, “Sure thing!” She said, a little glad to leave some of the chaos down below. 

The upstairs was a maze of rooms, with a long winding hallway. The walls were covered in art Rainer would consider “unique” but was no doubt valuable. None of it, of course, matched anything. She did pass a door which must have been Fitzroy’s based on the knight figurines inside (still in their original packaging.)

When they were out of sight of the party, Primrora came to a stop, turning to her. “So,” she said, “You’re like. A wizard, right?” 

Rainer raised an eyebrow, “Yes,” she said, “Specifically a necromancer, but you don’t have to worry. I really only animate animals and such.”

“No, no, I’m not worried or anything,” She said, twiddling her thumbs. “I just, um. Well. I’ve been learning a few spells, out of these books at the library. I’m not very good yet, mostly just cantrips and a level one spell every once in a while. I did a level 2 spell, though, and—“

“You did a level 2 spell?” Rainer said, eyes wide, “Only learning from books? Seriously?”

She smirked, a little sheepish, “There were these arrow targets out in the back, and so I practiced Melf’s Acid Arrow on them. Hit right in the center.”

Rainer beamed, remembering how good it felt to get spells right. “Nice job!”

Primrora nodded, “Thank you,” she said, “But...this headhunter—the school type, not the literal—saw me, and said I was young to be doing it. I thought I was in trouble or something, so I told her the whole story and…” She swallowed, “She offered me a position at her school.”

“Primrora, that’s amazing!” Rainer said, holding out her arms for a hug. Then, she thought, “But...why are you telling me? Not your brother or your parents?”

Primrora swallowed, “I mean, that’s just it,” she said, “Mama Maple and her first husband….well, before accounting saved our towns and we had the board to watch over heroes and villains...They fought against these evil mages that were trying to take over the town…” She took a deep breath, “Mama says she’s gotten over it, I mean, we all have magic items and stuff, and like, she has friends who are magic users, but i don’t know if she can handle her own daughter being a mage, she always said I’d be a good rogue, and I like being a rogue so maybe I should just do that, but—“

“Ok, ok,” Rainer said, holding her hands out to Primrora, “It’s ok. She certainly seems fine with me.”

“Well, yeah,” Primrora said, “She said she’s over it, but like. No one else in the family is really magic. So I don’t know what she’ll say. Or Dad, or...or Fitzroy! Fantasy Jesus, I don’t know how he’ll take this at all….”

“Hey,” Rainer held her hands, trying to be comforting, “He’ll understand, I promise.”

“How do you know?” Primrora said, lip wobbling in the same way I mean, dating a mage and one being his sister is different.”

Rainer opened her mouth, and then sighed. She thought about how ashamed of his magic Fitzroy was, to the point he didn’t tell his family. It made her heart sink. “Look, just...I know, ok?” Primrora did not seem convinced. “Why don’t you tell him? In private, he’ll have a better idea of how to tell your parents.” She hoped. Well, actually she hoped hearing her sister used magic would help Fitzroy accept it with himself. 

Primrora bit her lip, still clearly unsure, but didn’t say anything before they were interrupted. “Everyone?” Fitzroy’s voice called up, “Hey, everyone, can you come down to the parlor? I have an announcement.”

Rainer frowned, thinking. Could he...could he be telling them about his magic? Did he come to this conclusion all on his own?? 

She looked to Primrora who shrugged, indicating she didn’t know what it was about either. 

The both of them made their way downstairs, Rainer’s hands on the controls to keep her chair even (the hover spell didn’t always like uneven inclines) and they squished their way into the parlor, along with everyone else and a big platter full of cheese. Most everyone else seemed just as confused as she and Primrora was. 

Fitzroy winked at her, looking over the room to see if anyone was missing. “Thank you all for coming in here,” he said, “My announcement is: Bellua has an announcement.”

Bellua stepped forward, looking a lot more sheepish than before, as Fitzroy retreated. He pushed his way to stand by Rainer, putting his arm around her shoulders. “What’s going on?” Rainer whispered, but he only put his finger to his lips, absolutely vibrating in excitement.

Bellua smiled, “Thanks, Fitz,” she said, and swallowed back some fear. “And thank you all for coming this candlenights, I’m hoping for it to be very special.” She swallowed again, with some dignity, “You all know I’ve been dating my darling Zidvi for some years now, and I know you all tend to think of her as family. And, if she should so wish, I would hope that she and I can make it official.”

Gasps echoed all around them as Bellua pulled a small box from her pocket, presenting it to Zidvi, who was staring dumbfounded. “Zidvi, I love you with all my heart, so would you please join my humongous weird family?” 

Rainer felt Fitzroy tensed with joy all around her as the family muttered to one another. Zidvi was staring up at Bellua, tears in her eyes. Then, she dived into her bag, moving things around much to everyone’s confusion. She pulled out a little cloth bag, dumping the contents into her hand to reveal a ring of her own. “I was gonna ask you the same thing!” 

The room exploded in laughter and joy, watching the pair sob and slip the rings on each other’s fingers. The moment the rings were in place, Fitzroy leapt up, nearly as excited as the couple themselves, and hugged them both….

...and his hands glowed and caught fire. 

Zidvi and Bellua yelled out in sudden pain. Uva, Mama Maple and Reginald were on their feet rushing to them, and Fitzroy backed away, looking at his hands. He’d stopped glowing, and there were clearly burn marks on the couple’s shoulder. 

The room was quiet just a moment, staring at him in shock...and then he ran off. 

Rainer was not far behind him, chasing him up the stairs and to his room, slipping in right behind him before he could slam the door behind him. “Come on,” He said, grabbing his bag, “If we start running now, we should be able to get a carriage in town.”

“What?” Rainer said, “What are you talking about, it was just a mistake!”

“It doesn’t matter!” He shouted back at her, “I...I hurt Bells. My SISTER, and her new fiancé. She’s been planning this for months, this is supposed to be the most wonderful moment of her LIFE and I ruined it!” 

“Look,” Rainer said, coming up to him, “Look, just, just slow down, ok? It was a mistake, they’ll understand.”

“The teachers at Clyde didn’t ‘understand,’ he said, “I’m too dangerous! I can’t...I keep hurting people. I hurt one of the people closest to me! I can’t…” He sniffed, and she saw he was tearing up, “I can’t have them kick me out too.”

Rainer took his hands in hers, not letting him flinch away. “They’re your family. They LOVE you,” she said, “They’ll understand.”

The tears started to fall, and he crumbled onto the bed. A soft knock came at the door. “Fitzroy?” Reginald said from the outside, “The girls are ok, your mom got them healing potions.” Fitzroy sniffled, but made no move to the door. “Well, I just thought you oughta know. Come down when you’re ready, son.”

Fitzroy curled up on his bed. Rainer picked herself out of her chair and sat beside him, massaging his shoulders as he cried. 

Another knock came a few minutes later. “Baby,” Mama Maple said, “Is everything ok? Do we need to take you to a healer?”

“No!” Fitzroy barked out, “No, I...I can’t…” his voice hitched again, and he pulled at his hair. 

Rainer sighed, “He’s ok physically, Mama Maple,” she said, “This….happens.” Fitzroy whimpered, and she whispered, “Sorry,” and held him close. 

His head was in her lap by the time Primrora knocked on the door. “Hey, uh,” she said through the door, “Look, if you want to talk about magic stuff, uh. I could.” She sighed, “I don’t know man, but like. I’m here for you. If you need.” There was another thump, and Rainer imagined she had banged her head on the door. “This is stupid, just...just come out, please?”

Rainer looked down at Fitzroy. He didn’t make any move, and if Rainer couldn’t see his eyes were open, red with tears, she’d have thought he was asleep. 

The next person to knock was Bellua. “Hey, Barf breath,” she snapped, “None of us are mad at you, ok? I’m fine, Zid’s fine. Just come out and talk to us.” Fitzroy flinched. “We’re you’re family, right? Why didn’t you just tell us? That’s what we’re here for. I’m not mad for the burning thing, but I AM mad about the fact you’ve been keeping secrets from me? Come on!”

Fitzroy buried his head in his hands. Rainer pet his hair back as they listened to her back away. “Your family loves you,” She told him, “A whole lot.”

“I know,” he said, voice broken, “But I don’t...I don’t deserve….we’re fighters,” he said, “Everyone. Mama fought magic, and like, it’s not. I can’t help it, I shouldn’t be. What’s wrong with me?”

“Shhh,” Rainer bade him, brushing the hair out of his face, “Nothing’s wrong with you. They love you, and this may be an adjustment for everyone, but they’ll still love you.” He whined. “You’re going to have to go down eventually.” 

“I figured I’d sneak out the back once everyone was asleep,” he said, pouting. She flicked him in the head. “I know. But I don’t know what else to do.”

“So, that’s why you left knight school, huh Uncle Fitzroy?” The next voice came from the door. Rainer jumped at Alver’s voice. “I wondered about that.”

Fitzroy finally sat up. “Nephew,” he said, “I’m...I’m so sorry.” He sniffed, “I failed you.” 

“Eh. Not the end of the world,” Alver said. 

Fitzroy glared at the door. “Not the—“ he jumped up and opened the door, “Not the end of—You’ve been telling me since I was a KID I would be a knight.” 

“Eh. Still could be a knight.” Alver said. 

“I’m a—“ Fitzroy swallowed, “I’m a henchman. I’m being trained for the side of villainy!”

Alver shrugged again. “A hench-knight, maybe.”

“I can’t—“ he said, “I can’t control it!”

Alver hummed, staring up at him. “Eh.”

“EH?!” Fitzroy shouted at him, “I hurt people! I—It’s unpredictable! It’s a problem! I’m supposed to love a crab!” With a wave of his hand, Snippers appeared before him, and he waved him in Alver’s face. 

Alver squinted, looking at the crab. “Seems like you can control that pretty well.”

“Aw, it’s cute,” Prim said, and he turned, standing in the hallway. “That’s find familiar? Very cool! I read about those.”

Behind Prim, most of the other family had come up. Fitzroy took a step back, but Rainer was behind him, back in her chair. “They love you,” she said, “and I love you. We can go if you want, but…” she eyed the many people behind her, “You can do this.”

Fitzroy swallowed, concerned. Then, stepped forward. Mama Maple quickly swooped him up in a big hug, which Primrora and Bellua joined in. Rainer sat beside Alver, watching him embraced by his family. 

Alver grunted. “He your henchman?” He asked. Rainer smiled and nodded, “Not bad. Take care of him.” 

She smiled, “I do.” 

Fitzroy explained everything that had happened since Clyde Nite’s Night Knight school. The children loved seeing Snippers. They were less pleased for when Rainer decided to do her squirrel thing, but recovered. 

Rainer had gotten Fitzroy a pouch for Snippers to sit in so he could have him there and keep his hands free. Fitzroy gave her a beautiful necklace that was carved to look like animal bones, which she loved. They all sang candlenights tunes, Rainer and Primrora talked about favorite spells and learning, Bellua and Fitzroy got into no less than 3 more wrestling matches, Mama Maple and Reginald disgusted everyone with their lovey-doveyness, and they all sat around the warm fire, comfortable and filled with familial love. 

It was Rainer’s favorite candlenights yet. “We’re doing midsummer’s with my family, Rainer whispered to Fitzroy, who smiled and leaned his head against her.


End file.
